transformerstopmotionfandomcom-20200214-history
Incursion
'Incursion' is the third episode of the first season of Transformers: Ascension. It was uploaded to YouTube on April 23rd. Plot Summary Treadshot hits the training room as he gets accustomed to his new body. Meanwhile, the Stunticons locate an artifact of untold power, but the Autobots won't let them take it so easily... Synopsis With Treadshot's human body not going anywhere any time soon, Hoist and Kup begin exercising him and getting him re-acclimatised to being a Cybertronian. His objective is to reach Grace at the other end of a training room, but each attempt is met with a laser blast before he can move off properly. On the bridge of the Ark, Prime candidate Rodimus is recounting a tale to Cliffjumper and his main rival Bumblebee of how he faced off solo against Starscream and a whole squad of Decepticons, managing to take them all out with one bullet from his Photon Burst Rifle, while Bumblebee attempts to one-up him by boasting about how he alone was able to take down Trypticon. Ironfist shuts down Rodimus' claim that his Photon Burst Rifle only fired one bullet - an impossibility since Ironfist designed that weapon himself. Just as Treadshot arrives on the bridge, Prowl alerts Optimus and the Autobots to the presence of a group of Decepticons at a seaport in Eastern Europe. Optimus orders Bumblebee, Rodimus and Trailbreaker to join him on the mission, but Treadshot chimes in too, saying he may as well put his new form to some use in the field. Cliff convinces Prime to let their friend accompany them, and so he meets them at the newly-installed space bridge chamber. Arriving in Eastern Europe, the Autobots move into cover and observe as the Decepticons rip off the side of a shipping container to find their prize, though they are none the wiser to its nature. Grace enters the space bridge chamber, searching for Treadshot to continue his exercises. She jumps through the space bridge before Grappel can properly warn her of the danger and close it, and her voice alerts the Decepticons to the Autobots' presence. The bots are pinned down by enemy fire, unable to push forward or return fire, until Treadshot notices a fire extinguisher near Trailbreaker's foot. He throws it over the shipping containers, calling 'grenade out!' as he does so and manages to distract the confused Eradicons long enough for the Autobots to dispatch them. Trailbreaker sends out a forcefield that blows away the containers the Stunticons have hidden behind and they immediately surrender. Some time later, Rodimus, Treadshot and Grace observe as Optimus recovers the artifact the Stunticons had been sent to recover - a glowing red shard. Its aura unsettles Optimus, who is unsure of its nature, and he decides to consult the Matrix of Leadership and Perceptor for any information. Prime and Rodimus leave, but Treadshot stays put, telling Grace that he feels he's experienced the sensation of being near the shard before, but he cannot recall the details. Grace suggests he tells Optimus, before telling him they should return to his exercises if he wants to be able to remaster transforming and be of any use to the Autobots. As Bumblebee and Trailbreaker secure the Decepticons in the brig, Drag Strip nods to Heist, and the the big bot discretely deploys Laserbeak from his back... Featured Characters Notes Continuity notes * Space bridge technology has been discovered by both factions in the two years since Broken Mirror, derived from the Ancients' space bridges that lay dormant across the galaxy (which the SG Autobots commandeered and retrofitted to be capable of interdimensional travel) * Grappel and Hoist make their official speaking debuts here, both having had non-speaking cameos in Broken Mirror and Hoist's voice having been showcased in another video. Transformers references * The Photon Burst Rifle is a weapon from the High Moon Transformers games, and functions exactly as Ironfist states. * Ironfist makes reference to Kimia Research Facility. * Rodimus' remark about wanting Bumblebee to 'stop talking forever' is obviously a reference to how Bumblebee is popularly mute. Real-world references * A number of containers at the seaport belong to a number of fictional and real-life companies, including Weyland-Yutani (from the ''Alien ''franchise), and Maersk. Trivia * The ceiling turrets in the training room are repurposed from Combiner Wars Sunstreaker's hand/foot weapon. Category:Transformers: Ascension Episodes